


地牢play

by ALICE1214



Category: Novel - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICE1214/pseuds/ALICE1214
Summary: 地笼CP在线发车钧座大人帝×军需处长龙





	地牢play

“敖广呢？”昊天躺在沙发上闭目养神。

“敖处长在地牢。有您的吩咐，敖处长只是被关押，还没上刑。”秘书如实汇报，只是他不明白为何钧座要小题大做的把敖广给关起来。

地牢设在司令部办公厅地下。昊天踩着钢板制成的楼梯，每下一阶梯，地牢里的寒意和血腥味就重一分，阶梯上有着斑斑点点或新鲜或陈旧的血迹。

途经审讯室和牢房，犯人哭天抢地的哀嚎怒骂和牢房里那痛苦的呻吟令人心惊。走到牢房尽头，牢头打开门，将昊天迎了进去。

阴冷，这是昊天进去的第一感觉。牢房的地板应该是牢头接到钧座的命令后打扫干净的，就连旁边的床铺被褥也换了一套新的。可惜牢房就是牢房，无论再怎么认真打扫，终究抹不去陈年累月洒在墙壁和地板上那些漆黑的血迹。墙上的刑具一应俱全，无一例外都是鲜血与铁锈同在。

敖广被牢头用铁链绑在一根柱子上。双手被手铐反扣着，脖子上还戴着一个铁圈。他睁开眼看到昊天，嘴角一钩，嗤笑了一声。

牢头搬来一张干净的椅子给昊天，又很识相的为这湿冷的地方加了些炭火。炭盆挤在墙角，烘烤着乌黑的墙壁，散发出阵阵腐臭的血腥味。

“拿出去！”闻着逐渐浓重的血腥味，昊天不禁掩住口鼻，“把门带上，周围不要留人。”

“是。”

“哐……”是铁门合上的声音。

“啧啧啧，身经百战的钧座竟然也怕牢房的血腥味。”敖广眼睛直勾勾地盯着昊天，面露鄙夷之色。

“与其在这里和我说这些无谓的话，不如好好想想你为什么在这里。”男人撩起军大衣坐在椅子上。

“为什么？公报私仇，打压异己不是一直都是您的杀手锏吗？钧座。”敖广扭了扭脖子却被铁圈锋利的边缘压出一道红痕，他恼羞成怒拼命挣扎束缚在身上的枷锁却缠得更紧了。

“出去声色犬马，躺在小倌的肚皮上醉生梦死，你忘了军队的要求？不得出入那些场合。你不仅去了还差点连命都丢了。”昊天起身踱步至敖广面前，指腹滑过敖广的唇，滑至脸颊用手背轻轻地摩挲着。敖广把头偏过去却被昊天的手狠狠地捏着下颌掰了回来，“你说你没有错？！”

“我还以为是什么呢。声色犬马怎么了？司令部里花天酒地的还少吗？难得休息，出去放松放松怎么了？你管的着吗？再说了，我是去执行公务。”

“执行公务你就要去小倌馆么？茶楼饭店咖啡厅，你去哪家不好，偏偏要去那种地方。”昊天很不赞同，特别是敖广去那种地方。

“钧座，您当军需物资是西北风刮来的？眼下战事吃紧，我们手中的钱粮根本支撑不了司令部庞大的开支。如今，钟老板愿意为我们提供物资，我只是去和他商谈，这有何不可？再说了，小倌馆嘛……又不是龙潭虎穴我哪去不得？我躺在哪个小倌儿的肚皮上与您有何关系？您管得太宽了。”

敖广无所谓的态度使昊天堵着一口气，“你明知道钟老板醉翁之意不在酒，他就是想与你……”

“想与我什么？我与钟老板的事情，轮到你操……”

“唔……”昊天双手托住敖广的乱摆的脑袋，凑了过去，吻住了敖广那一张一合的小嘴。舌头长驱直入，在贝齿上滑了一圈，像是宣告主权。然后抓住他那不安分的小舌，细细地吮吸起来。敖广拼命在挣扎，铁链被晃得哐哐作响。昊天堵着敖广的嘴，用手解开敖广身上的西装。西装上沾有不知哪个小倌儿的脂粉香气，惹得昊天粗暴地撕扯着西装里面的内衬，扣子也蹦出去几颗。昊天松开了敖广的唇，舌尖一路向下，感受着侧颈部的暖意。

“你他妈干什么？！”全身被束缚的敖广对昊天没有任何的攻击力。

昊天没有回答，哐当直响的锁链声像悦耳的奏章。他吻住了敖广的喉结，不住地舔舐吮吸。闻着那日思夜想的温柔清香，昊天就像是被小猫挠着似的欲火焚身。

“钧座，我们已经完了，我们的关系早在三年前就结束了！你不能这样对我！”胸前那颗红豆被人灵巧的舌头不断来回飞速划过，舌面的打圈舔舐和时不时贝齿恶意的轻咬。胸部的湿濡让敖广似乎感到一丝丝的羞耻，咬着牙忍着那阵阵的快感，脚趾头不禁地蜷缩着。

“完了，我有说完了吗？”，咔嗒是皮带扣被解开的声音，敖广的西裤被昊天轻松地扯了下来。温热的手隔着亵裤轻轻地揉捏着，勾勒出柱身的形状，手心轻捂着柱身下方的囊袋，裤头上似乎渗出了点点水渍。一阵酸酸麻麻的感觉从小腹冲下去，与唾液碰撞地牢里湿冷的空气变得挺立的胸脯形成鲜明对比，冰火两重天。

“嗯……”银牙挡不住敖广的浅吟，他面色染上粉红，不住地扭动着双肩，想挣脱铁链的束缚和那下身阵阵快意，“你不要这样……”

“不要这样……要哪样？”指尖贴着下腹的肌肤潜入亵裤内，磨蹭着毛发，食指指腹在柱头周围打着圈圈，突然指腹抵住马眼来回摩擦，“这样？”

奇怪的摩擦感使敖广的脸红得能滴出血来，看着昊天的手在亵裤内乱摸乱蹭，亵裤被撑得变形，喉咙里止不住的发出“咯咯”的喉音。显然敖广的反应使昊天看他的眼神炙热了几分，但是他并不满足。

“舒服吗？”昊天看着敖广忍得满脸通红，身体不住地颤抖，他兴奋极了，又逗弄起来，“唔，好像阿广你没什么反应啊。”他停住指腹的摩挲，抬起食指，“那这样呢？”，用指尖轻轻地在缝上划了一下。

“呃，啊啊啊……”紧忍着的呻吟转为低声嘶吼，胸腔上下起伏粗喘着，马眼溢出一股银丝，在指腹的不断揉搓下柱头变得亮晶晶的。痛感与快感一并迸出，从柱头一路扩散至全身。

“看来，你对我还是有反应的。”沾满银丝的指腹划过敖广的脸颊，和脸上的细汗融为一体。昊天看着那小可怜儿眼尾发红，泪花在眼眶里打转，便一手握住敖广细细的腰肢，一手还在柱身那上下滑动，有银丝的涓涓流出，柱身更显得晶莹剔透。昊天俯在敖广的耳边，轻轻地呵出热气，“宝贝儿，我想死你了……你看，你也在想我，你看它在欢迎我。”

“滚，老子不欢迎你。老子再跟你说一句，老子跟你已经玩完了！要杀要剐，自便。”

“呵，自便是吧。”哐啷的解锁声响起。昊天粗暴地把敖广提起来拖向床沿然后被甩到床上。敖广还未反应过来便被昊天摁着趴在床上，手铐扣了一只手，然后铐在床柱子上。另一只手被昊天用西装领带绑住与床柱子合二为一。

“敖广，我跟你没完！”昊天脱掉敖广的皮鞋，从裤脚处一抽，整条裤子被褪下丢在地上。呲啦一声，亵裤被撕烂了，敖广不住地打了个寒颤。

“你要干什么？！”敖广看不到昊天的表情，只能听到身后清脆的解皮带扣子的声音，他试图扭动手腕挣扎，却是徒劳。

“当然是要……干你。”

敖广只觉得身后一暖，原来是那人从背后环住他，炙热的身体驱散了身上的凉意。昊天的手裹着敖广的腰部，掌心渐渐滑落至小腹，再向下轻轻套弄着那已经起来的柱身。透明的粘液从马眼吐出，润泽着昊天的指尖。昊天松开环在身上桎梏，温热的左手覆上了敖广的臀瓣，惹得身下人一阵颤栗。

“别激动……好戏才刚刚开始。”

沾满润液的右手探上了后身，敖广只觉得后穴一阵粘腻冰凉。一双手在身后的臀瓣间不断地研磨打转，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他不禁地哼了两声，股间似乎有什么东西流出来与那入侵的粘液两相呼应。趁着敖广轻喘的功夫，昊天的手指便顺着滑液捅了进去。进去的指尖可并不安分，试图在甬道里上下扭动着。指尖在里面缓缓地摸索着，肠壁的纹路绞着食指，指尖还感受着里面不断涌出的肠液。食指不急不缓地在穴里进进出出，不停地寻找敏感点。滑出又捅进的水声在这静谧的牢房里听得一清二楚，敖广只觉得面色潮红，身后的肠液又多了些。昊天见差不多了便用左手撑开臀瓣右手又加了根手指进去。

敖广后背已经起了细细的汗珠，“停下来……好不好？不要再这样了，好不好？你放过我。”

“呵，你说停下就停下，你说放过你就放过你。敖广，你TM以为你是谁？要我停我就停，放屁！”昊天的火气似乎一下子就涌了上来，原本温和的手段消失殆尽，也没耐心与敖广猫捉老鼠。凭着习惯，昊天一下子就寻着敖广的敏感点，双指一下子狠狠地摁了下去。

“啊……”敖广一声尖叫，腰部一阵酥软，差点便跪不住向下趴去，亏得昊天一手捞住他。手指来来回回地撩拨那处敏感点，敖广也由尖叫转为抽噎粗喘。穴口一张一合费力地吸纳那两根手指。昊天见时机成熟，便把手指抽出换上了蓄势已久的阳器。柱身对准穴口连根没入。

敖广只觉得内壁都变得滚烫，那利刃似乎在内壁上划拉，像一把宝剑与地面摩擦产生的火花。全身知觉都汇到了那处，酥酥麻麻，又不如手指没入的开拓感，只觉得更加的肿胀充实。一阵异样的酥痒感由穴口传至四肢。昊天就像是一条入了温床的蟒蛇，一个劲儿地往敖广的穴口深处钻。肠液的温润似乎就是他开拓的利器，一抽一插间拔出又连根没入。

敖广紧咬着的下唇已经关不住他的喉音，低吟声声流出，似动情又似隐忍着。昊天听着仿佛是夜莺的歌唱，身下的速度越发快了，动作也显得孟浪。一边磨着敖广的敏感点，一边又奋力往前顶撞，快感叫嚣着他前进。

身下人的低吟已经变了味儿，欢愉和快感一阵一阵地袭击着交合处。孟浪的动作使得敖广开始呜咽，抽泣。

“昊天……慢点儿……”抽噎的祈求声使得上方的人一愣。他是多久没这样唤他的名字了？

“广儿……”昊天的双手在敖广的背后游移。几分理智和怜惜，昊天解开了敖广手腕上的镣铐和绑带，将敖广翻了过来，抽了一旁枕头垫在腰下。

他俯身轻吻着身下人，想用情动唤回昔日的情爱。昊天的柱身不轻不重地摩挲着敖广的穴口，又猛地插了进去。紧致的内壁柔软湿润。小嘴不停的收缩挤压推送柱身不断向前。摇摇晃晃间敖广的腿攀上了昊天的腰肢，似乎只有夹紧什么才能不让自己掉下去。昊天混浊的呼气喷在敖广的乳尖上，刺激得红豆越发挺立。昊天一手撑着床板，另一只手握住敖广昂头的柱身上下撸动。

敖广环住昊天的脖颈，喉中轻喘，胸腔起伏，脸却撇过去一边，只露出那红粉花飞的半边脸颊。

“怎么了？……不敢看我？”昊天轻轻地把敖广的脸转了过来，俯下身子叼起敖广的唇瓣细细吮吸着，“我记得你以前……可没这么害羞。看着我嘛……”

敖广正面向着昊天，他已经很久没仔细观察身上的这个男人了。他被派去南边三年，他也和他分开了三年。

“嗯……你慢点儿。”身后被重重撞击，前身又被昊天上下来回套弄，“呜，真的，慢一点……我难受，我不行了……”

“乖……”昊天抚摸着敖广的脸庞，“就快了……”昊天揉捏着柱头，摩挲着顶部的马眼，摁住不让泄出来，只是身下的动作越发快了。抽插了十几下，他松开堵着马眼的指腹，不轻不重地在上面划了一下，敖广尖叫一声，终于失去了矜持，淋淋漓漓地交代了，从柱头流经柱身在流过囊袋处，湿濡了一片床褥。穴口一张一合，壁肉因高潮而痉挛，用力地吮吸着昊天的分身。昊天再一次深潜，射进了深穴内，一下又一下。

昊天躺在敖广身旁，把他抱在怀里，轻轻地抚摸着他的背，试图让他从高潮中平静下来。他的唇覆在敖广的唇瓣上，舌头撬开贝齿，抓住小舌狠狠地吮吸着，然后又像上级巡视般在口腔里滑了一圈。

“广儿，以后我不会离开你了，你……也别离开我。好不好……”

敖广头埋在昊天的怀里，嗅着他身上的味道，迷迷糊糊地答道：“好。”

————————————————

昊天现在床边扣好身上最后一颗纽扣，看着躺在床上的敖广，又看了看地上被扯得不伦不类的西服，出声道：“你这衣服是穿不成的了，待会儿我拿大衣给你披着吧。”

“不，你让外头的人送套衣服过来。”

昊天掀开被子，拿着随身携带的手帕清理着敖广下身的粘液。

“那个……”敖广红着脸，“我，我自己来。”

“你自己来，你成吗？”昊天把敖广推了回去，“还是我来吧。你羞什么？以前又不是没有过。”

昊天没有再调戏拨弄敖广，清理完那一塌糊涂的下身，便把人卷在军大衣内抱了起来。

“昊天你干什么？！我要衣服！你快放我下来。”

“衣服？”昊天装作思考，“这太麻烦了，干脆我抱你回去得了。”

“若是被人看见了，那成何体统！”敖广挣扎着。

“你还怕被人看见呐？你去小倌馆的时候怎么就不怕被人看见？！”昊天单手开了铁门，大步流星地往前走。

“昊天，你不要太放肆了，我要去告状！我现在就要去！”

昊天把军帽盖在他的脸上，“告状？可以啊。不过你现在最好别出声，不然你现在盖得再严实也没用。”说完敖广便止住了声，也不闹腾了。

昊天抱着敖广出了地牢沿着小路走到司令部的后门。司机打开后座，昊天便抱着敖广坐了进去。敖广立刻揭下帽子大口喘气。

“钧座，我们现在去……”

“憩庐。”

“你现在去憩庐干什么？！”敖广吓了一跳。

昊天看了一眼敖广，笑着说：“敖处说要去告我的状。那我就遂了他的意，去……憩庐。”

“好。”

“不行，不行！不可以！”敖广对司机摇头，转头对昊天说道：“昊天，刚才我说笑的。真的！别去憩庐好不好？我这样子怎么去？求你了……”

“好，不去憩庐。去敖公馆。”

看着车子真的是往敖公馆方向去的，敖广松了一口气。

**Author's Note:**

> tips:  
①钧座的意思是对长官的尊称，级别较高。我实在不知道给天帝安排哪个职务，只好用钧座这一称呼。  
②憩庐是蒋介石工作和居住的地方。


End file.
